


Church Au one-shots

by That_one_transguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Church Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 149
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_transguy/pseuds/That_one_transguy
Summary: A collection of head cannons and one-shots from my blog (nsfwtssides on tumblr)





	1. Naughty Church AU

Choir Boy Roman Alexander is very prideful. His kinks are: choking, marking, Daddy, omo, and more! He is a: switch/power bottom.

Father Patton Smith is kind and caring. He is currently a virgin. Kinks are: unknown. He is a: unknown.

Pastor Virgil Noir has a love/hate relationship with our choir boy. Kinks are: choking, marking, omo, and more! He is a: switch.

Committee Leader Logan Sanders is very secretive. He will however admit to having an attraction towards the other three. His kinks are: unknown. He is a: Unknown


	2. Cum and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil becomes a fucktoy, not just for Roman but for strangers as well. ;)

Virgil moaned, he couldn’t see at all, but he knew he was being used. Just as he felt the cock in him finally release, he heard Roman move from across the room and before he untied Virgil he thanked the man who had somehow not said a word the entire time.

“P-p-please” Virgil couldn’t believe how wrecked he sounded, but after three dicks down his throat he didn’t really expect to sound like Julie Andrews.

“Please what, baby?”

“Please, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Roman knew. That’s why he decided to give his baby boy a reward.


	3. Sinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton sins.

Patton knew it was wrong. But oh, it felt so good. He ground down again, relishing the friction against his cock on his bed sheets and biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning. It wasn’t his fault. The darn choir boy, committee Leader, and pastor had all looked so good today. He was sure he would land in hell for lusting after the three, so he kept quiet and sinned alone, quietly whispering their names and he drew himself closer and closer.


	4. Objectively the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's the best.....objectively.

Logan was so close and so careful to not let a single moan slip out. Really when he stepped into his office he didn’t expect to end up with his hand on his cock. But damn, Father Patton had worn some pants that looked good on his ass. Plus, one of the children gave him candy and the way Patton had sucked on it was downright illegal.

Logan could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and finally let out a long moan as he came, dick still twitching in his hand. He didn’t even have time to tuck himself away or clean up when the choir boy barged into his office….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add to this in the comments if you want to.


	5. Roman sucking off already sensitive Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For that drabble can we have Roman sucking off already sensitive Logan?

Heck yes you can have that!!!! This got away from me a bit .😁

Roman stood stock still for a moment, just processing how beautifully wrecked the community leader looked, and lick his lips. Logan still hadn’t opened his eyes from when he had closed them during his orgasm and his cock still twitched a little in his hand. Roman moved slowly until he was on his knees between Logan’s legs and waited for him to open his eyes. When he did, Logan startled a bit seeing the choir boy between his legs.   
“You looked so beautifully wrecked, mon prince. I was wondering if I could perhaps-”   
Logan interrupted with a blush “Yes, anything you wish to do, just yes.”   
With Logan’s consent, Roman gently gripped the spent dick in front of him, and kitten licked the tip. He was immediately rewarded with a sharp whine- he couldn’t help but feel proud. Logan felt overstimulated, but when a gorgeous man asks if he can suck your cock, you can’t exactly refuse him. Said gorgeous man finally took said cock into his mouth, relishing in the feeling of Logan getting hard in his mouth. As he started to move his head, Logan would muffle his moans in his hand and would make an attempt to not buck his hips, quickly losing that fight. Just when Roman decided to look at him with those beautiful eyes and mouth full of cock, Logan threw his head back. While Roman didn’t except the mouth full of cum so soon, it was certainly welcome as he swallowed and licked the little bit off Logan’s cock before falling back. They would talk, Logan would reciprocate, and they would both show up to service late.


	6. What's virgil doing? Patton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An add on to the last chapter.

Virgil swallowed, Patton had to know how he looked, right? The father had his arms braced on the wooden floor of the church, his ass in the air as if he were searching for something underneath the pews. His dark dress pants pulled tight against his already plump bottom and it was driving Virgil crazy.

“Father Patton, what could you possibly be looking for?” Virgil voice was tight, trying the hide the heat burning beneath his skin. However, the man on the floor was still spooked and jolted considerably. Virgil did feel a little bad, but he still couldn’t move his eyes away from the gorgeous ass in front of him.

“I- um dropped my ring. I was trying to find it.”

“Let me help, we’ll find it faster that way.”

“No! I-I mean I’ve got this.” The father’s face was red, but just as he uttered those words, Virgil spotted a cock ring just a few inches away from Patton’s legs. He hadn’t known the father to be overly sexual, so he was fairly shocked. He picked up the ring, and held it to where Patton could see.

“Father, if you’ll allow me I would very much like to use this on you.” Virgil knew how he sounded, but at the moment he didn’t really care because the whimpered yes was all he needed before he flipped the father onto his back, and all but tore off the slacks that had teased him so.

Patton gasped at the sudden movement, but allowed the ring to be slipped around the base of his cock, moaning at the slight friction of the Pastor’s hand. Once said ring was on comfortably, Virgil, unexpectedly took the father into his mouth causing him to buck his hips harshly and whimper.

“Verge, Virgil, V” Patton’s mantra continued as the pastor continued to Bob his head, moving up and down the hot shaft in his mouth. “Please, more.” Patton whimpered. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. In the church, no less!

Virgil popped off, and quickly asked “Can I?” His finger already circling around the sensitive , virgin rim of the father…..


	7. What’s Virgil doing? Patton. Pt. 2! Now with more Cock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with more Cock!

Virgil popped off, and quickly asked “Can I?” His finger already circling around the sensitive , virgin rim of the father…..

Patton ground back onto Virgil’s finger. “Yess..please..I-I need…”

Patton felt so fithly and loud doing this on the floor of his beautiful church, but he couldn’t help it. He knew deep down he was nothing but a slut and although the thought should have humiliated him, all it did was make him harder. Virgil made sure his fingers were lubricated before he slipped one into the Father. Almost groaning at how tight the man beneath him felt, but still working him open- first with just the one finger, but slowly and carefully building up to three. He would occasionally hit the other man prostate and the man beneath him would moan and whine so adorably. While he worked the father open, Virgil also worked to unbutton his jeans and work his own cock into hardness. He pulled his fingers out of the father, who whined and tried to follow them, and made sure to add lube to his now hard cock. He lined the head of his dick up to Patton’s hole, before asking “Father, Patton, you’ve been so good,” he paused admiring the way his dick twitched at the praise, “are you sure you want this? I can stop anytime.”

Patton felt bold. He just had Virgil’s fingers up up his ass, he could do this. He pushed himself up and the pastor back until he was laying on his back, gripped the pastor’s cock and guided it into him moaning at feeling so full, bottoming out, stilling, and loving the look of awe on Virgil’s face. However, just as he was about to move, he heard a gasp and nearly ran face first into the pews while trying to hide himself. When he looked over the pew he had hidden behind he saw a disheveled committee Leader and choir boy. Both hard in their pants. Virgil sat himself up on his elbows, smirking- his cock standing proud and heavy between his legs. He knew what the others had been up to, after all he was the one who suggested it.

“Father Patton, I would very much appreciate it if you would please go back over to Pastor Virgil and continue your previous activities.” Logan surprised both himself and the other three when he spoke up, although he did have to admit he was tired of hiding his attraction to the others.

He watched as Patton shyly moved back over to Virgil and pushed him back again, double checking that the cock was still lubed before bottoming out again and moaning like a porn star the second he did. He continued where he left off, Roman unashamedly stripped his pants off. The choir boy knelt, purposely sticking his ass out, and kissed his pastor. Quickly turning it dirty, moaning as his hair was gripped tightly with one hand. Logan moved behind him, grabbing his hips harshly. And asking for concent (and receiving it) before he pressed a lubricated finger inside the beautiful ass in front of him.However, he found the hole already streached, making him growl, unexpectedly speaking again.

“You dirty slut. You planned this, didn’t you?”, He only received moan in return, the words came naturally, “you fingered yourself in a church? Just so you could feel full, well I’ll fill you, slut.” Logan lined his hard, hot cock up to Roman’s hole and after making sure the man beneath him was alright, he pushed in. Pausing once he bottomed out.

He turned his head when he felt hands on his face. “C-C-Can I- uh- can I k- Oh!”, Logan guessed from the smirk on Virgil’s face and Patton’s (cute) inability to form his sentence that the had found Patton’s prostate,“ hnnnn p-p-please- ha- can I-I kiss y-you, L-Lo?”

Instead of answer the father, he akwardly wrapped his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close before kissing him hot and dirty, swallowing every moan and gasp. It was only when Roman started to wiggle his hips that Logan released the now flustered father and started fucking Roman in the earnest. The church hall quickly filled with a cacophony of moans, gasps, and whimpers. Some of those sounds muffled as each of the men kissed each other periodically, they quickly chased their orgasms. Father Patton was the first to cum, his eyes fluttering shut, mouth in a perfect “oh” shape, and back arched beautifully. Virgil and Roman surprisingly came together. Virgil from Patton squeezing around him and Roman from the beautiful sounds Patton made. Logan was last, he was slightly proud of the fact, but the sounds from the other three drove him over the edge. His cock overly-spent, slipped uncomfortably from Roman’s hole.

As the four calmed down from their orgasms, and Virgil pulled out from Patton, they all realized that they had just had sex in church. Virgil and Roman both smirked, however Patton turned beet red and hid again. Logan just stood still.

“This was amazing, mon beaux oiseaux chanteurs, however I think that we should move, the pews are digging into me.” Roman spoke in his reagal voice, yet he sounded wrecked. They would talk and cuddle and more, but for now they all just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation note:  
> mon beaux oiseaux chanteurs: my beautiful songbirds


	8. Dirty Father

He couldn’t believe it, yesterday he had sex and lost a certain virginity in his church! A place of God! Father Patton knew he should’ve been ashamed. Instead he could feel himself growing hard, maybe he should ask the others if they could do that again, but he quickly changed his mind. He couldn’t- he was too shy at the moment. Instead, he quickly moved himself to the church restroom and grabbed his scarf on the way.

He locked himself in a stall, and quickly discarded his slacks- he didn’t bother with underwear today- and shoved the scarf into his mouth……


	9. Omo headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omorashi headcannons for the church au

\- 🐶Patton gets real quiet and shy. And super blushy. Whoever he’s with will always double, and triple check he’s okay and help him getting off and clean up and almost the entire time he’s a blushy, stuttering mess. (So cute tbh 😍) if he’s a Dom, he turns Daddy Mode™ on and will make sure that his sub is okay and comfy and the minute they’re not he stops the scene and comforts them with cookies and cuddles .

-😈Virgil will be a complete brat, telling his Dom he doesn’t need to go when he obviously does, so his Dom will make him sit in their lap, spread his legs and press on his bladder. And he fucking whines when he finally releases- tears coming to his eyes because he feels so good and he’ll start grinding on the legs below him until his pants are filled with both piss and cum. And after care is so fluffy. When Virgil doms he is slightly degrading, but like it’s okay because the sub is really just a baby who couldn’t make it, but Verge loves them anyway. Aftercare with Verge will literally rot your teeth.

-🤖Logan is silent the entire time, nodding and shaking his head. He truely believes that he’s an adult and shouldn’t wet, but he’s so busy and sometimes he forgets. His Dom is sweet and caring through the whole thing (although sometimes he purposely asks to be degraded and whew boy those are fun) when Logan Dom’s you better believe his sub is wetting in his lap and he’s getting them off in anyway he can- hand,fingers, mouth, you name it he’ll do it. Aftercare is sweet too. Always sweet.

-🌟Roman is a bit of a wildcard. Sometimes he’ll be a sweet sub and wet just so he can be praised. Other times he’s a fucking brat (even more than Virgil) just so he’ll be degraded. Some of his favorite lines are “pathetic” and “choir boy can sing, but he can’t make it to the toilet” he’s flexible as a Dom, but will sometimes ruin a scene by accident because he also drops the most out of everyone.

-😎Remy will just crawl into his Dom’s lap and sit there until he wets. He doesn’t even care, he’ll get off quickly and let his Dom care of him only after he’s had a spectacular orgasm. Remy is very rarely a Dom, but unexpectedly he’s super sweet and caring both during the wetting and after.

-☀️ Thomas is exactly like Patton and Logan combined except when he’s a sub, he’s everyone’s sub. Thomas is never a Dom.


	10. Short post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chubby pat💙

Okay but the idea of a chubby Patton on his hands and knees, hips gripped tight by the person fucking him and tears in his eyes from how good it feels is an idea I will hold on to until my grave


	11. Strange-ish headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange headcannons

🔥 Virgil has a dick piercing left over from his hardcore punk days. Patton finds it very shiny and fun.

🔥Logan secretly wants Patton to tie him up with his own tie and fuck him within an inch of his life.

🔥Roman has his left nipple pierced. He doesn’t remember getting it done, but left it.

🔥Patton hates how whiney he can get during sex but loves it at the same time

🔥Remy has his tounge pierced. He and Virgil are VERY careful around each other’s piercings.

🔥Thomas has to convince Remy to go to service with orgasms.  
🔥Thomas knows what he wants and (after asking for consent) will take it.


	12. Virgil hc

Virgil wearing cute black panties underneath his pastor clothes. And the boys finding out and fucking him because they find it so hot.

Or…

Virgil wearing cute pink panties and Thomas seeing them and rimming him


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A submitted post

It was another day as usual for Pastor Virgil. He took his place in his side of the confessional and waited for any such people to come. It was a rather empty day for the church, but it was the schedule of course.

Some days there were long lines and others there were just one or two individuals, maybe none. EIther way Virgil always made sure to come right on time for confession.

Virgil had been sitting in the empty booth for about 10 minutes or so when he heard someone finally come in. He sat up ready to listen as the lattice door opened. That’s when he heard it.

A cool deep voice spoke “My father who art in heaven, forgive me for my sins..” It couldn’t be.. Virgil thought

“I, Remy Julius have strayed far from your righteous path. I spent many years, lusting after all those who came in my sight-” He took a slight breath and while the pastor couldn’t see his face he could feel that smirk through the thin wall

“In particular, spending several years with a man by the name of Virgil Noir.” The pastor’s voice caught in his throat. “I lusted and laid with this man and many others for much time. I had even pierced my body with him, my sacred temple!” Pastor Virgil blushed a deep red, as he felt his length start to stir as the man continued

“And Lord, when he left me, I continued to pleasure myself with thoughts of every night, right before I went to slept.” Virgil couldn’t help but let out a slight moan as he tried to awkwardly shift his growing cock within his trousers.

The pastor’s mind flushed with memories with every word the boy spoke. Days spent pleasuring each other for hours, covered in each other’s release. Quick blowjobs in bathrooms. Night’s of orgies with strangers.

Virgil tipped his head back against the back wall and spread his legs, trying to relieve some of the tension in his pants, only to feel a hand that wasn’t his, slipping inside them. He looked down to see Remy on his knees in his part of the booth, his own bulge showing through his pants.

Remy smirked, his eyes full of want as he pulled down the pastor’s pants. “Rem-” he let out a moan as the man took his hardening member into his mouth, going down to the base and swirling his pierced tongue carefully across Virgil’s also pierced tip.

Virgil gripped the arms of his chair as Remy skillfully continued around his cock, until he took off his own pants and pulled off Virgil’s hard cock with a pop.

“Remy..” Virgil said through needy pants as the man stood up and lowered himself onto Virgil’s cock in his lap.

Both men let out moans as Remy fills himself up with Virgil’s cock and slowly starts to go up and down it.

“O-oh Lord-” Remy continued his confession as the pastor grabbed him by the hips to steady his bouncing on his cock. “W-would you please f-forgive me for my trans-! Gressions? And let me find my w-way?”

Virgil grunted as he bucked up into Remy, getting closer and closer to cumming, as he wrapped his own hand around Remy’s own erection and pumped.

“W-will you g-guide me into the l-light?” Remy increased his bounces with more vigor, burying his head into Virgil’s neck as the pastor moaned and slammed up into the man, cumming deep inside of his, against his prostate, as the other screamed and released into the pastor’s hand.

Remy collapsed against Virgil’s form as the held the man close to him and in a whisper replied “You are forgiven.”

Remy smiled into Virgil’s neck and eventually sat up, kissing him up his shoulders, to one final peck on his lips.

The man soon got off the pastor’s lap and pulled a butt plug out of the pocket of his pants. “You brought that with you?” The pastor questioned. “Well of course. I always am well prepared after all.” replied Remy with a wink as he tried to fit it into his behind, only to Virgil snatch it from his hand and pull him close.

Virgil chuckled and said “You always did have a plan.” as he pushed the plug into Remy’s entrance, making sure all his cum stayed inside him as well. He finished and gave his ass a slight smack as Remy turned around. “Ooh naughty.” He smirked once more and pulled up his pants.

“I’ve missed you Virgil.” “I’ve missed you too Remy.” Remy smiled and planted one last kiss on the Virgil’s lips before stepping out of the booth, the pastor leading him out.

“Done with your confession, Julius?” questioned another voice. It was was choir boy Roman, who looked on, his own hand down his trousers with the doors of the room closed off. The pastor blushed and looked between Remy and Roman.

Remy nodded and looked at Roman. “I can see you’re close to be finished as well.” Remy smirked as Roman smiled. “Well I’ll think i’ll just take care of this at our practice, Sir.”

Virgil shot a confused look to Remy as he walked towards Roman. “Oh I believe we will. After all..” Remy replied before turning back to the pastor and saying, “As the new choir leader of this church, it’s my job to direct such wonderful noise here…”


	14. Chubby Patton drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat's feeling insecure. Let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has some self-conscious issues in which a character who is chubby talks bad about themselves. While I can relate to this and drew inspiration from my own issues with my weight, that does not mean that I view larger people this way. You are all beautiful and loved. 💙💙

Patton stood in front of the mirror in just his slacks as he poked his belly and watched it jiggle. He hated his chub sometimes, but he had tried diet and exercise- the weight never stayed off. He glared at the pudge, but put his shirt on and stepped out, only to be scared by Roman outside his door.

“You were in there a while everything alright, father?” Romans normally loud regal voice was soft and comforting. Patton melted at it, and broke down, sobbing.

“I-I’m fat, and I’m- I’m ugly and-” He was swiftly interrupted by a kiss. Although Roman had meant it to be short and sweet, Patton had gripped his head tightly holding him against his lips, salty tears still making their way down his face and to their joined lips. He really couldn’t pull away- even if he wanted to (and he didn’t want to). As Roman deepened the kiss, he let his hands wonder down to the father’s backside. Delivering a swift smack and feeling the father moan into the kiss, before letting his hands grab onto it and moving them down slightly so that he could pick Patton up by his thighs.

Roman carried the father back into the room he had just come from and set him down on his feet, very briefly breaking the kiss to remove both his and the father’s shirt and connecting their lips again. He moved them both backwards, working his belt off and just shoving Patton’s pants and boxers down as he went- somehow still holding the kiss. Once he finally had them both naked, he finally broke the kiss- to ask for consent. Receiving, he pushed the father onto his back. Kissing down his neck, chest, and stomach- speaking between each kiss.

“You. Are. Beautiful. Every. Part. Of. You.” He would repeat these words until he finally stopped when his head was between the father’s now spread legs. Kissing each thigh and leaving a hickey on one, he moved himself up to Patton’s now hard and leaking cock. Licking his way up and back down said cock, teasing. He brought his hand up as he allowed his head to go further down the father’s balls and letting his tounge tease Patton’s hole……


	15. Okay, but Remy having a size kink?

-Any big dick? He’s on it. Even if it seems impossible.

-owns the largest collection of giant dildos.

-Logan’s dick is his favorite out of the other 4 because it’s so much bigger.

Please add fuel to this fire.


	16. Fuckin' Remy, dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking remy?

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuc, ah- yes” Remy chanted in time with his body- moving up and down on his biggest dildo. He literally could not explain how he had gotten there, only that he was sweaty and full. He almost jumped off said dildo when he heard his bedroom door creak open- but if they can’t knock they deserve the show he was putting on.


	17. Dick headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> on the subject of size, how big are each of their dicks 😶

the size and shape always changes in my head depending on what I’m writing/drawing. Although it’s safe to assume the Roman and Patton are roughly the same size. Virgil is always slightly bigger than those two. Remy and Thomas are next, and Logan always has a massive 12" (or more depending on my mood)


	18. Logan headcannons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan

🤖 boy has THE biggest dick out of everyone

🤖Loves to rim everyone else- it’s like his bread and butter hearing their moans and whimpers

🤖Loves to spank everyone as well, especially Patton, the jiggle gets him every time

🤖will forget his glasses and eventually have them fall off.

🤖for some reason he loves strawberry lube

🤖has had sex in every part of the church


	19. Chubby Roman hcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> hc/drabble? ok but consider this: chubby roman is insecure because he’s never seen a chubby prince. and patton shows him how beautiful he is with lots of kisses and lovemaking 💚

Hc bc I’m tired.  
-Patton loves kissing Romans thighs.  
-i live to believe that Patton would remind him that he’s a hero/Prince through actions   
-Roman blushing and getting more and more flustered  
-sweet Patton being sweet and letting Ro come however many times he needs to.


	20. Pretty boy with the pretty voice, worship me like I’m the only choice.

Roman hummed happily around the cock in his mouth as fingers carded through his hair. He was so happy, Logan had finally caved and let Ro blow him during service and the singer couldn’t be happier with the thick cock in his mouth. He let his head Bob up and down the glorious cock and let himself drift to the very edges of subspace, not needing to stop, but being happy at his current pace- just up and down and up and down. When he heard Patton finish his service, he finally let himself Bob his head faster. The pews empied themselves, and as the last person left-wing Logan finally threw his head back and let out a long moan as he came into the choir boy’s mouth.


	21. Meet Dr. Emile Picani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picani

-He does in fact have his doctorate and he is v proud.

-He’s somewhere between 22 and 32 (nobody can tell, and I haven’t decided)

-one smart boi.

-He works as the church’s marriage/relationship councilor.

-like Patton a sort of subby switch.

-kinkiest out of everyone.

-His dick is only 2nd to Logan’s in size. Around 10 or 11 inches.


	22. Picane headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💜

💜 Patton was the first to fuck him (a double ended dildo may have been involved)

💜He’s THE KINKEST, Patton was tied up, spanked, you name it (but he also made sure Patton was okay all the way through)

💜Logan caught them fucking and punished them both.

💜Roman heard their moans and it became an orgy.


	23. Random headcannons

🌟Roman and Remy are the biggest hoes. Roman will literally fuck anything that moves and Remy will fuck any guy he meets.

💜Picane prefers people call him by his last name and loves role play sex. Will indulge in Doctor/patient play outside of his office (he feels weird when it’s in his office)

🤖Logan (organized by Virgil) was the one who brought Thomas into their sex ring. They both had a lot of fun.

🐶Patton is SUPER sensitive, he will cry from being too overwhelmed, but won’t wanna stop.

😈Virgil can literally go from Daddy to baby boy within seconds. It both infuriates and arouses Roman.


	24. Pretty boy, with the pretty voice worship me like I’m the only choice pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a part 2. What do you expect?

Logan panted with the intensity of his orgasm, but looked down at Roman and saw the choir boy hadn’t cum yet. So he did the only logical thing he could think of- he pulled the choir boy, pulled down his pants, flipped him around and bent him over the pew in front of him. Before continuing he double checked for consent and after receiving it, he knelt, using his hands to separate Roman’s cheeks and expose his hole. He brought his face foward and first ran his tounge lightly over it…….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:if you've made it this far, congrats. Even I want to give up, lol.


	25. Okay but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More headcannons

-chubby Roman riding a tall Logan.

-Head thrown back- moaning, whimpering, keening, and begging.

-He’s doing so, so good. Logan’s holding on for dear life- and it shows, Roman’s gonna have some finger shaped bruises for a while.

-Roman doesn’t mind. He’s left some pretty, purple hickeys on Logan’s neck and chest, such a pretty contrast.

\- Roman made Logan keep his glasses on, and they’re crooked on his face and fogged up, but it just makes Roman bounce harder and faster- disrupting them more.


	26. The infamous crofters drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote it. Yes i regret it. No, i wouldn't take it back.
> 
> anonymous asked:  
> Logan fucking a full bottle of crofters and then Virge catching him and licking it off his dick.

Sorry not sorry

Logan was so hard, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He opened the microwave and carefully took the jar out, making sure the jam inside wasn’t too hot and took it up to his room. As soon as he was inside he took off his pants and boxers, climbed onto his bed and started fucking the jar. Each thrust in and out bringing him closer and closer to the edge. His door flung open just as he pushed his cock further into the jar and orgasmed. In his door way he saw a shocked Virgil, who quickly closed the door behind him and moved closer to Logan. Gently pushing him onto the bed, and out of the jar. Before getting consent and sucking all of the jam and cum off the dick in front of him.


	27. The less infamous second part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ok but here's something even better. Logan cums in the jar just as Virgil walks in. Logan is still really hard and horny so Virgil rides him with crofters as lube. Then Logan eats him out because we wouldn't want any of the jelly to go to waste now would we? ((That shouldn't be as hot to me as it is OMG what's wrong with me!)) If you wrote something on this, I might actually scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is the same except after Logan cums into the crofters jar. (I’m really not taking this as seriously as I should.)

Virgil moved across the room staring at Logan’s still hard cock, covered in strawberry jam and cum.  
“May I bounce on your dick sir?” Virgil asked quietly. Logan replied with a nod and later back so that Virgil could remove his clothes and stretch himself before hopping on Logan’s dick amd moving up and down getting closer and closer and closer until he arches his back and screams from the plesure.  
“we’re not done, baby” Logan said as he flipped their positions and pulled out so that he could lick up the cum and jam.


	28. An idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Like patton.

Logan choking on Roman’s cock while being fucked by Patton and sucked off by Virgil.


	29. That is so fucked. Alexa, play despacito.

I’m not a fan of Despacito, but the image of Logan (or Remy) making Roman sing it while fucking him is literally the best thing I’ve ever thought of.


	30. anonymous asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I had another thought. Patton doing the service thing and he has a vibrator in him that one of the others has a remote to. They keep passing the remote around all day and teasing/torturing him with it. More than once he's had to stop during talking and just take a deep breath to keep from moaning because one of them decided to make it go from no vibrations to the highest setting possible, no warning or build up. He cums in his robes moaning, playing it off that he feels sick. Everyone knows.

Yesssss bby. And like he knows who has the remote when cuz like  
Roman will start low and gradually bring it up and back down, almost like a classical piece.

Logan would leave it at the highest setting, trying to push Patton to orgasm faster.

Virgil would turn it WAY up and then off so randomly, almost as if he doesn’t care if Patton gets off on it (he does care tbh)

Remy would be a total brat and only turn it up when Patton is in the middle of a sentence, making him gasp and moan.

Picane would keep it high, but not all the way up just enough to leave Patton wanting.

And Thomas would keep it low until Patton was begging with his eyes and then he’d turn it up until Patton came in his pants.


	31. anonymous asked:  Virgil with a hypnosis kink? I feel like he would love to relax and give up control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Virgil with a hypnosis kink? I feel like he would love to relax and give up control.
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> I need more Virgil with a hypnosis kink content wow

Oh yeah, I think that (with consent) Picane would be the one to hypnotize him and everyone would tease him and work him open or even choke him with their cocks. And he’d be so happy and content with cum all over him.  
-Virgil has been feeling a little tense to he goes to picane and they try to talk through it, but it’s not getting anywhere.   
-Then Picane remembers that orgasms help people relax and so does hypnosis. So he proposes the idea to Virgil.  
-He’s all for it so they come up with a safe word for Virgil to say and practice him saying it without sexual contact at first.  
-Then Picane (after some “convincing” from Virgil brings the other 5 in)  
\- And Virgil is hypnotized, already drooling and ready for some cock.


	32. List of ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list? Of ideas?

\- Logan being split roasted by literally anyone and he just becomes a drooling, crying mess but so pretty

-Patton spanking Roman when he starts getting mean and not letting him fun.

-Virgil enjoying silent, soft sex.

-Piercing play with Virgil and Remy.

\- Logan being a brat and being punished by everyone.

\- The nuns taking bets on how/when they’ll catch the boys

\- Remy being allowed to fuck whoever he wants as long as he uses protection

\- Roman humping a plush bear dressed like him, and just whimpering because it’s not enough

-When Patton removes his glasses, he’s into daddy mode

-Picane and Patton will play with Omo during service

\- Logan and Roman have a competition going to see who can make Patton flustered the fastest. Logan is currently in the lead by one point.

\- Virgil has a v sensitive neck, lick it or bite him and he’ll cum in his pants.

\- Remy has sensitive nipples and the others love to play with them and tease him.

\- Virgil and Picane have “hair dye days” they dye their hair together. It usually end with both of them covered in cum and sweat.


	33. 200 follower, Crofters inspired ideas

\- Logan will jack himself off while eating crofters, the others are allowed to watch but not touch. They can whisper naughty things getting him closer and closer to making a mess of himself.

-Roman has definitely tried to cover himself in crofters so that Logan would “eat him up”. He got distracted and ended up eating th whole jar by himself.

\- Logan and Roman will microwave jars of crofters and have a contest of who will last longer inside. Patton usually judges as they aren’t allowed to cum inside the jars and Patton loves the feeling of cum on his chest.

-They have to label the jars they use because of a mishap in which one of the nuns almost ate Romans cum.

\- Remy does NOT want that sticky shit anywhere near him, unless Logan’s cock is covered in it, then he’ll swallow every drop.


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I don't know much about the church au but one of the boys being spanked for something (punishment not really play) and having to stand with their hands behind their head and their ass showing during service

-Roman had been interrupting Patton’s sermon and Pat couldn’t take it anymore.

\- Virgil took over while Roman was spanked in Patton’s office. Making sure to count each one as Patton would start over if he didnt.

-“I want you to stand in the back and face the wall, show the world your pretty red cheeks”

-Patton purposely chose a spot in the church Roman wouldn’t be seen by anyone but him


	35. anonymous asked:  good on you for donate plasma, friendo!! 💚 hc: logan dealing with a bratty, mouthy roman??

Roman just being an absolute brat and teasing Logan all day.

Logan decides to (with consent) put Roman in a cock ring and fuck him. Getting off but not allowing Roman to. He then ties Roman to the pews of the church with a sign saying “fuck me, but don’t get me off” Roman being so whiny with every cock.


	36. Love Me Right, Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my depression hit me pretty hard, causing me to get some huge writers block, lol. Anygay, why how about some sub Logan getting punished lol

Patton was about to cum, right there in his pants, in the middle of his service. Logan sat in the back of the pews, but still Patton could see that the community member had his own member out and was alternating between hard and fast strokes. Purposely teasing Patton with what he could have.

“….and remember your love for you fellow man, is God’s will. Thank you all for attending, Pastor Virgil will be taking over the confessions for tonight.” Patton finished his service quickly, while Logan stuffed himself into his pants, cock still hard and aching, but not wanting the service to see him naked (even partially).

The last of the congregation slipped out after a few minutes and Patton grabbed Logan from his seat, pulling him up by his shirt and kissing him hard. As he pulled away he asked Logan for consent before bending him over the white desk in front of him. And yanking down Logan’s pants and boxers, gently rubbing his hand over the smooth, pale globes in front of him. Quickly checking if Logan was still okay and smacking it……


	37. YOU know what’s beautiful? (Reread the first word)

The image of Roman being unable to sing because his throat is sore from having it fucked. And like he was a drooling mess, making the prettiest sound just damn boi, fuck 👏it 👏 up 👏


	38. I see your sore throat Roman and I raise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I see your sore throat Roman and I raise you a church potluck where none of the boys except Logan can sit down because they've been so thoroughly spanked ~🌺

Hmmmm, and like all the boys avoiding chairs, but Logan (being a little shit) offers them one in front of people, knowing they can’t refuse, and like the one that sits down is squirming and waiting for an acceptable time to stand while the others just wince in sympathy. And later that night, they all take turns punishing Logan. Spanking, biting, scratching, rimming, edging (while being careful not to overwhelm him) and like Logan SAYS he’ll be good and less of a little shit next time, but they all know he’s lying and they look forward to it.


	39. Best thought so far

Virgil, covered in dark purple hickeys, just a smattering across his pale body, and some leading right down to his dick.


	40. ASS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Well in that case please consider how the others might respond to Roman mouthing off/sassing them >:3c

See I’ve thought long and hard (😂) about this and I sincerely think that Patton would spank him until his ass was red and then try to fuck the sass out of him.  
Logan would tie him up and deny him orgasms until he was apologizing and sobbing and drooling and promising to be good. Logan would keep him on the edge for just a little longer tho, just to make sure the lesson sticks (it doesn’t)  
Virgil…Virgil would stick a cock ring on him and have everyone fuck him (while not being allowed to cum) and just using degradation to make him know that the sass is not appritated.


	41. Let me just

Roman arching his back, sweat already running down his body in almost perfect Rivetts, his cock’s been neglected for a while, in fact it’s red and angry against his tummy. Meanwhile Remy, loud and proud Remy, is enjoying the best rimjob ever from Logan. Just making the prettiest noises and arching back, he’s drooling.


	42. Make me pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into why Logan decided to join the church, as I have a hc swimming around in my head that he was an atheist before church.

It had been just another Saturday for Logan, he had just finished grading papers and he felt unusually wild that night. He still wonders what got into him to this day. Nevertheless, he dressed in what he had seen was “slutty” online and made his way to one of the many local gay clubs, still feeling restless.

As he entered the club he immediately regretted his decision and started to walk right back out before he saw someone against the back wall, dressed in full Priest gear and holding a drink, he didn’t know what it was that made him go over and talk to the priest, but not 10 minutes of blurred conversation later Logan had him bent over the restroom counter with his tounge in the Pastor’s ass, whom he rembered told him his name was Virgil.


	43. I'm running out of chapter names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Alright so. Imagine Virgil performing a sermon with a vibrator up his ass with Remy and Roman having control over the remote

Ooo and like he’s trying his very best not to moan and whine, but it’s so hard, when the Vibrator is hitting him in such a perfect place. He barely gets through the service, but right at the last second he cums in his pants.


	44. Can you imagine..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine:

A desperate Logan, who hasn’t bottomed in a while but suddenly feels the NEED just grabbing Patton by the cock and begging him “Daddy, fill me please, please. I need to feel your cock inside me Daddy” and Patton low-key loving it and like in no time at all he’s got Logan on all fours, wrecked, and moaning for more.


	45. More headcannons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 44 or so chapters weren't enough, here's some more!

Patton 🐶- Patton was raised Catholic, which is why he faced some guilt. He has learned that his god loves him the way he his. He loves his boys- especially tying them up and making them whine.

Logan🤖- Logan used to be an atheist. He still has trouble believing in a god, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t see heaven every time one of the others had denied him orgasms and finally lets him cum. His favorite thing to do is give rimjobs. Virgil even got him a shirt that says “Keep calm, eat ass” he only wears it when nobody will see him.

Roman 🌟- Roman is dramatic- both in and out of bed. He’s been gagged more than once because he couldn’t quiet down, although the others think he does it on purpose. He loves sucking dick, and is happily known as the cockslut. Has a HUGE danger kink.

Vigil😈- Virgil is quiet in bed- the exact opposite of Roman, although he loves cock just as much as Roman. Gets the others flavored lube on anniversaries. Brought everyone together, by fucking of course. Virgil was the first one to gag Roman.

Remy😎- Remy was a slut even before joining the guys. Had an embroidered hat and everything. Still fucks everyone he can. Just as loud as Roman, but he’s not a great singer. He loves fucking over the church organ. No one knows why.

Picane💜- Sweet, sweet boy. Until he’s horny, and then he’s tying them up. Playing with their kinks. Will indulge in Roman’s danger kink. Definitely has a thing for knives. He is usually the one to deny the boys. Will only submit to Patton and Logan.


	46. Tired Ollie thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to write out something based on this I would love it tbh. I’m just feeling a little too tired rn.

\- so what if one day Roman is working on a new video idea and cracks his neck.

-THE MOST SEXUAL SOUND COMES OUT and like it causes him to blush, but he goes back to work.

-Patton and Virgil burstsl through the door, cuz they heard it from Patttons room and they’re hard, like their pants feel EXTREMEMLY tight.

-before Roman knows it, he’s bent over his project, Virgils got Ro’s dick down his throat and Patton his fucking him hard from behind


	47. For your entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, I'm listening to this song while moving my fics.

Roman was going to be in so much trouble when Logan came home, Vigil could tell just by looking at him. If the high heels and sheer, red panties didn’t get him spanked, the buttplug snuggled inside of him would. Virgil couldn’t believe it when he had seen Ro come out of his room and immediately climbed into his lap.

“Daddy’s not home, can you give me hickeys? Please V?”

That was when Virgil knew he was fucked. He could never resist Roman’s begging- those pretty brown eyes begging always sent heat straight to his cock.

“Just hickeys, Ro, no funny business. Promise?” Roman hissed his yes as Virgil gently scraped his teeth on his neck, before choosing a spot and sucking. Virgil could feel Roman’s hard cock grind against his stomach…….

To be continued???? Maybe????


	48. Knife kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> illogicalsanderssidesnsfw asked:
> 
> Yoooo friendly non binary pal here to say you're awesome and I love your AU! Also, can you please write about Roman's danger kink because honestly same. Bonus points if it has Picani with the knife and his chipper and sweet attitude makes it all the more terrifying when he flips that balisong as easily as he breathes

Hiiiii!!!   
-So Roman is naked, tied to Picani’s office chair. While he’s sitting there he occasionally sees the glint of the knife.  
-Picani is purposely keeping himself hidden, and it’s working. Roman know this shouldn’t get him off, but he’s rock hard.  
-When he comes put of the shadows, Picani has a smile so sweet, yet still terrifying. And Roman moans…..

I’d write more but depression is a lil bitch….


	49. Knife kink 2: the kink strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Hello yes fuck, that last thingie, I can clearly picture Virgil just giving out and like, making out with Roman so hard, not even getting to actually fuck but just rubbing their cocks together, yet he doesn't get to cum cuz right before it Logan enters the room followed by Patton, and he knows he won't get away with being punished - Cal

Also consider Logan making them rub their cocks together and they can’t cum until he says so and both of them are calling “Daddy, please, please, Daddy” but he’s unwavering.   
Allthewhile, Patton has Logan on his hands and knees and his face is pressed into Logan’s ass and jerking himself off.   
When Logan finally says they can cum it’s one right after the other, both of them crying, and Logan rocking back and stalling on Patton’s tounge. Patton cums in his hand, but he doesn’t mind cuz all of his boys made such pretty sounds


	50. Noisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> potatoes-and-depression asked:
> 
> Okay so like how Virgil is apparently kinda quiet during sex right? One of the others tying Virgil up and just... forcing the noise out of him (consensually of course)

Yes of course, I wanna say whoever is trying to get those pretty sounds out has tied him up. (That’s a theme here apprently) and has a prostate vibrater inside him and they’re using a Hitachi wand on his body, like his nipples are sensitive, so they’ll run it over them, his cock. Their also biting his neck, so that when he finally moans, it rivals Roman.


	51. Imagine if you please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you please:

\- Virgil is feeling pretty subby and horny, but nobody’s around. He’s stroked himself slow and soft, hard and fast, and everything in between.

-he’s fingering himself, when Patton and Logan walking into his doorway.

-Patton is more than willing to baby him. Like “Poor V, you can’t get off, Can you? Do you want your Daddies to help?”

\- and Virgil is already whining, fingers still in him, he’s rocking back on them. But also leaning forward for kisses.

\- Logan is the first one to touch him, going straight to rimming Virgil. He can tell the poor boy is desprate…….


	52. Strange Headcannon time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make up for not writing a fic

-Roman loves the taste of his own cum, especially if he’s been fucked thourghouly.  
-Logan loves being choked by Virgils cock, his piercing hits the back of Lo’s throat so well.  
-Picane likes to excitement while masturbating, he’s used several things as lube that probably shouldn’t have been  
-Remy almost always has a Starbucks drink on hand, even when he’s being fucked so hard he can’t see straight (Ha!)  
-Patton has a belly button piercing and used to have his lip, eyebrow, nose, ears, and nipples peirced- although they all healed up.  
-Virgil used to keep his pastor robes on ALL THE TIME until one time they got too stained with everyone’s cum and he started taking them off during sex.  
-Roman loves it when the boys cum all over him- in his ass, on his back, on his chest, you name it.  
-Logan has been know to lick cum off himself and tell exactly what the person had to eat when that particular load was created.  
-Picane loves getting to ride Logan’s face at the end of a stressful day, and will actually trade glasses with Logan until they both cum.  
-Remy rarely masturbates- he prefers fucking a real person, but when he does he always gets his biggest dildo and rides himself to completion.  
-Sometimes Patton will get a dildo, not because he’s trying to get off, but he wants to feel full without hindering any of his boys.  
-Virgil has and will again fucked to MCR’s Welcome to the Black Parade


	53. Prompt 'filled'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanderssidessmutprompts  
> #184  
> Virgil and Logan usually go slow when they have sex, soft and cautious, always keeping an eye out for the other, for what they want more or less of. But one day it changes, harder and rougher, whispers of “more” and “bite me” and “fuck me.”

“Lo please look at me, it’s okay,” Virgil whispered, still holding his boyfriend tight from when they initially started coitus, “we can go rougher if that’s something you really want?”

Logan looked away heart still beating hard in his chest. He wasn’t prone to outbursts like that but Vigil was going so slow. He just….he didn’t know. He wanted more, wanted it to hurt just a little bit. He wanted to see the bite marks and be reminded of who he really belonged to. He swallowed, moving away from Virgil and voiced his thoughts.

Not even two seconds after Logan was finished Virgil had him pinned down, ass in the air and cock poised at his hole again. “More, please! Please Virgil, please bite me, anything!” He cried.

Virgil was more than happy to comply.


	54. 4th of July silly headcannons because ‘murica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Murica!!!!

-Patton has a thong with the American flag on it. He always wears it under his robes for the 4th. The guys love pushing it aside and fucking him hard.  
-Roman was once dared to sing the national anthem while being fucked by Virgil.  
-Logan once said “daddy America” while having sex with Patton, he hasn’t lived it down.  
-Remy has the American flag tattooed on his ass, so that when Patton or Picane spank him, they can see it wave.


	55. Humilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, El, over at @smuttysanderssides on tumblr has me inspired with some of the asks they’ve answered

Roman knew he didn’t look too dignified- his hands tied behind his back, cock in a cage, diamond buttplug in, and pink, lacy panties on his hips. Tears were stinging his eyes but he knew Logan wasn’t done with him yet.

He had been so good today, he didn’t tease anyone and had gotten Lo off with just his mouth- this wasn’t a punishment- it was a reward. He moaned as Logan bent over him and spread his legs….

To be continued…


	56. His forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AsS

Logan was in heaven. He could’ve sworn that he just died and this was his eternal reward. On the bed, all poised with their rears in the air was Patton, Virgil, Roman, Remy, and Emilie. And they were all whining and moaning for him like cats in heat.

“Pleease, Lo, Hnnnn, please,” Remy pleaded loudly.

TO BE CONTINUED……(maybe)


	57. Some thoughts from the depths of my dirty mind

Chubby Patton and skinny, tall Virgil having a slow, careful first time, in contrast to the next time where Pat is tied up and fucked hard and fast.

-Logan’s hands being tied behind his head with his tie. And being ridden within an inch of his life.

-Chubby Roman and Chubby Patton making out while Logan and Virgil fuck them from behind.


	58. now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Word: now. (And analogical if you need a ship idk you didn't say so idk) ~ El (hi)

Virgil shifted his hips ever so slightly, barely moving on the cock beneath him and smirking as Logan groaned, already tired of his almost non-existent movements.   
“Now? Please?” He pleaded, every syllable painted with desperation.  
“Now.” Virgil had barely gotten the word out before Logan had hips in a bruising grip.


	59. flushie/stuffie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thagrinbery asked:
> 
> For the word thing: flushie/stuffie (these stuffed animals thing)

C'mon, Ro, can you show your Daddy how much you love your plushie?” Patton knew he was teasing, but watching Roman rock his cock into the teddie bear with tears in his eyes, was doing so many things to him, really he couldn’t help it.


	60. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Beg" for the word thing with logicality

Nobody knew how truly dominating Patton could be, after all he was the sweetest puffball. Except for Logan. He knew, and he loved it. Especially now that he had him tied up. And his command of “Beg, baby boy.” still ringing in the air.


	61. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Quiet, Logan and Roman

“Fuck! Logan! There!” Roman couldn’t help but cry out as Logan fucked him harshly from behind. Chest pressed solidly against the wall in front of him.  
“Quiet, slut, unless you want everyone in the vicinity to hear you.” Logan’s reply was harsh, and spoken between his thrusts- however it did nothing to quiet Roman, in fact just the opposite


	62. sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For the word thing: sweet. ~💙
> 
> anonymous asked:
> 
> Whoopsies, Analogical please. ~💙

Virgil hummed softly around the cock in his mouth as Logan petted his hair, smiling as Logan mumbled nonsense.  
“So good, Verge. So good. How do I taste, baby? Hmmm. Doing so good.” He was proud he had reduced Logan to this, but he wanted to take it one step further he swallowed around Logan and popped off before replying  
“Sweet.”


	63. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> No. Prinxiety

Roman gasped and pushed himself back further onto Virgil’s cock as his hair was pulled forcing his head back. His eyes had closed, but he opened them now.  
“Sorry, do you want to stop?” Virgil couldn’t help but worry about his boyfriend.  
“No”, Roman panted, “ don’t stop, please don’t stop.”


	64. Gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Gag- Logince

Roman tilted his head to the right, glancing up at Logan from his kneeling position on the hardwood floor. Logan had apparently stopped working after Roman’s question, so he asked again….  
“Lo, gag me with your cock, please?”


	65. Scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Scratches- Moxiety

Virgil stripped his shirt off, finding it irritating. He had found it was stinging slightly only after waking up, and still hadn’t gotten relief, although when he saw Patton’s smirk after glancing at his back, he knew.  
And if the the scratches his boyfriend had left made his cock twitch in his pants, well, nobody had to know but Patton.


	66. Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ropes- Logicality

Logan lived for being tied up and fucked until he was a drooling mess, really he did, despite how he may have denied it. It killed him when Patton had left for a whole week, so really Pat shouldn’t have been so surprised when Logan pounced him before he was even in the door, begging  
“Can we get the ropes, Daddy? Please?”


	67. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Soft, with Moxiety?

Could Virgil really be blamed? He wanted to see his boyfriend naked since day one, but had decided to wait, and now here Patton was in his room, naked as the day he was born, and Virgil- well Virgil wanted to ride him until he lost all thought.  
However, Patton gently pushed him off. Whispering.  
“Shh, V, we have all the time in the world, slow now. We can go soft and slow for now, it’ll be alright.”  
Although he couldn’t help but whine, Virgil listened.


	68. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Mine- Prinxiety

“Fuck, Roman..” Virgil gasped, his back arching slightly, as his boyfriend sucked a hickey into his neck. Roman pulled his fingers out his boyfriend and sat back to admire his work, licking his lips as he did. He hovered over Virgil again, but instead held his cock just outside of Virgil.  
“Are you mine? Just mine?” He asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.  
“Yes, Ro, yours, please, fuck me?”


	69. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Bite, prinxiety please -💚

Could Virgil be blamed if Princey was being obnoxious again? Don’t get him wrong, he loved Roman, but no sane person wakes up at 5 in the morning to sing loudly for no reason. And really, Roman had known Virgil would pin him against the wall when he had slipped the black panties on.  
But the sass- Virgil thought he hated it, but his cock disagreed. He had asked somewhat politely for his boyfriend to stop singing until at least 7, but only got “Bite me” in return.   
He had felt Roman’s cock jump when he smiled, all teeth and replied “Happily.”


	70. Grope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Grope, analogical

Logan trailed his hands down Virgil’s thin frame stopped at the ass that had teased and mocked him all day, and he squeezed. Probably harder than he hand meant to, judging by the beautiful gasp that echoed.  
“Logan you don’t have time to grope me, just fuck me already, please!”


	71. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Public - royality (forgot to add a pairing in the last one I sent 😂)

Patton was gasping and whining while Roman used his tounge to fuck him. He couldn’t help from moaning-really if Ro knew how good he was making Patton feel he would be shushing him between gasps.  
“Sshh, Pat, we’re in public, do you want everyone to hear?”


	72. Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Closet- ship of choice

Knocking could be hear outside the door Logan was currently pinned to.   
“C'mon guys your ‘seven minutes’ ended like twenty minutes ago, come out of the closet already!” Roman called as he opened the door to see Virgil behind Logan, still thrusting despite the interruption.  
“On second thought, have fun, see ya whenever.” He mumbled before gently closing the door and running away.


	73. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Handcuffs- ship of choice

Roman was a mess- his mouth hanging wide open, tears flowing feeling down, and beautiful blush gracing his face- Patton couldn’t help but to appritate and he ran the vibrating wand over Romans cock again. And especially loving the Red and gold handcuffs tying him down.


	74. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Sing, Remy/Roman

Roman whined and moaned as Remy fucked into him. Each thrust making him more and more desperate.  
“Please, Rem, Daddy, I-uh I can’t.” He begged  
“It’s alright, baby. Sing for me. Cum for daddy” despite the ever present sass in Remy’s voice, Roman still obeyed.


	75. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Shower- ship of choice

“Such a baby, couldn’t even hold it in until we got to the toilet,” Logan sneered at his boyfriend, “well come on then let’s get you in the shower and take care of you puny cock, I bet you can’t wait for it, you whore.”


	76. Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Collar, moxiety

“…He’s my collar.” Virgil sang, almost whining and winked at Patton whose mouth had dropped. Only a few moments later he had Patton’s legs wrapped around his neck and was thoroughly rimming him. Each whimper and whine from Pat echoed off the bathroom walls. Virgil pulled back slightly to laugh when Patton panted out  
“So, I’m your collar?”


	77. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> 'Please' for the ship royality 😊

Roman had sat himself on Patton’s lap, facing away from him and had started grind on him before his hips were stopped in place with one and his chin forced up with the other.   
“You know better than that, kiddo. Show daddy how you should ask for his cock and maybe I’ll give it to you.” Patton’s normally bubbly voice had dropped an octive, but still kept the kindness, causing Roman’s dick to twitch. He licked his lips before speaking  
“Can I please have your cock daddy? Please, I want it inside me, Daddy.”


	78. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Promise" w/ logince ~ El (hi buddy I'm living for your drabbles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, El. That means a lot to me!! ❤

Logan threw his head back, hips thrusting up as Roman rode him hard and fast. Every time Roman would come up just to bottom out again caused moans to be ripped from both of them.  
“Fuck, Roman. You’re gonna- uh fuck- make me go crazy.” Logan only managed to choke out as Roman bounced harder.  
“Promise?” Roman moaned


	79. Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Finger, logince

This …..feeling was new to Logan. Shyness- trepadation mixed with arousal. The large sweater he put on came down to his knees and did an amazing job at hiding the fact that he was wearing a red and gold thong- just for Roman.  
He had been staring at Roman- no not just Roman, but his fingers- for days now. He couldn’t help but wander what those long fingers would feel like inside of him. His cock twitched under his sweater at the thought. He simply smirked and put his plan into action.


	80. Too bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Too bad" prinxiety

Virgil really thought that Princy looked so pretty right now. Panting, moaning, whining, twisting for some kind of contact- some kind of relief. He should have thought about that before teasing Virgil all day.  
“Please, V, Verge, Daddy, I’m sorry, I won’t tease, just let me cum, please, I wanna cum…” Roman really didn’t know what he was saying, already past thinking coherently.  
“Too bad princey, you shouldn’t have teased.”


	81. Not alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Not alone, prinxiety?

Virgil held the sweaty shirt up to his nose, breathing in the scent as he gripped his cock tightly, moving his fist up and down quickly. He couldn’t believe he had gotten this bad over Roman. Only a week ago he found the boisterous side annoying and now…well….he apparently couldn’t help himself.  
It wasn’t until he had thrust into his hand cumming on his jacket and Roman’s shirt that he noticed he wasn’t alone- oh no Roman had been sitting in a chair almost right next to his bed the entire time. And he was hard.


	82. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Music, Moxiety????

The upbeat music echoed through their apartment, sure it had been shitty for a while but right now? With Virgil in his arms, moaning Patton’s name, everything was alright. Patton thrust into his boyfriend slowly, loving his sounds- it was the sweetest melody.


	83. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Beg + Analogince please ~💙

Logan looked downright furious, he stood, arms crossed at the end of his bed, Virgil’s hands tied to the headboard with Logan’s tie. Virgil was already a mess, tears streaming down his face, drool reaching down his chin, and cock red from neglect.  
“If you want me to touch your pathetic little cock, your going to have to beg, like the whore you are.”  
Virgil whined at Logan’s request, loving every second.


	84. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Choke" prinxiety

“Fuck, Roman, choke me, please!” Virgil begged as his boyfriend pounded into him harshly.  
Roman wrapped his hand around the pale neck in front of him and growled “What’s my fucking name when I’m fucking you, Huh? Is it Roman or am I your daddy?”


	85. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Stop prinxiety

Roman hollowed his cheeks and moaned when Virgil thruster into his throat again, loving the taste of his boyfriend on his tounge.  
“Stop, Ro, ah I’m gonna hmmm cum. I don’t want to until I have you ah- begging for me to mng fuck you.” With that he popped off, staring at Virgil with eyes too innocent and voice husky.  
“But what if I want you to cum down my throat, my love?”


	86. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Red" Analogical

Logan wore a red tie today, he never wore red. Virgil knew what it meant-even if the others didn’t. Logan still got his wish though because by the end of the day, Virgil had him bent over the bed- spanked until he was all but humping the sheets- his fingers massaging Logan’s prostate.   
Virgil loved it when Logan wore red.


	87. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ice analogical

Logan hissed when his boyfriend’s ice cold hands touched his naked chest.  
“I’m sorry Lo, I can-”  
“Keep touching me, please.” Logan interrupted. Very aware of how vulnerable this situation made him feel, but really could you really blame him for loving temperature play?


	88. Record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Record, logince

Logan arched his back, ass pushing further onto Romans cock, his own cock spasming when he came on the sheets.  
“I think that’s a new record, Lo. How many is that?” Roman panted out.  
“Hmmm,” Logan’s husky voice already evident, “I think that’s four times in a row, exactly our old record.”  
“Wanna go a fifth?” Roman asked with a small thrust.


	89. safeword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Are you still taking one word prompt? If yes, please do 'safeword' prinxiety

“Fuck, Fuck, Virgil, uh, Crimson!” Roman called out. He couldn’t believe he had to safeword, but the feeling of Virgil sucking on his already sensitive cock was too much. He knew Virgil would cuddle him until he was ready to talk, and that’s all he could ask for.


	90. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Feet" analogical

“Jesus, Logan,” Virgil Panted,“ I swear you cock is like three feet long.”  
“Nonsense,” was the grunted reply as Logan thrusted,“ I’ve measured and my penis is exactly 11 inches and- mnnng”  
Virgil pulled him down for a kiss, which quickly turned dirty,   
“Shut the fuck up, and fuck me, you dork.”


	91. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Pull, moxiety

“Fuck, Pat, you’re such a slut, you’re pulling me in and I only have the tip in.” Virgil panted in Patton’s mouth. Met only with a whine, Virgil began to thrust, loving the sounds Patton made. Each gasp, moan, whimper, and whine was locked away.


	92. Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Dignity, logince

“Roman, I would have thought you would give me more dignity than this,” Logan stepped out, dressed in pretty dark blue and black panties- and of course his tie,“ it’s bad enough that I have to endure movie night like this but you added a vibrating plug?”  
Roman licked his lips,“ I love seeing you squirm baby, can I really be blamed?”


	93. Be a good slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Royality, "Be a good slut"

“Roman, can you be a good boy for your Daddy and ride me?” Patton was met with a moan"c'mon baby, be a good slut, show daddy how good you can take my cock, hmm?“  
Roman pulled himself off the floor, quickly stripping both him and his boyfriend from the waist down and kissing Patton before taking his cock and lining his hole up and bottoming out quickly.


	94. Daddy's good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Daddy's good boy", Moxiety

Virgil stepped out of his room tentatively, hoodie tickling his naked thighs as he sought out Patton. Eventually finding him in the living room, Vigil stepped in front of his boyfriend, making sure Pat was looking as he slowly pulled his hoodie up, showing off his hard and leaking cock.  
“Aw, does my baby need help getting off?” Patton asked, caring tone as if he were normally talking still there. Virgil nodded his head and moved to straddle Patton.  
“Well go on baby, rub on me until you cum, be daddy’s good boy.”


	95. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Candles, prinxiety

This one isn’t too smutty, but I couldn’t help it

“Ro-” Virgil was in awe. Their bed was covered in rose petals, each one somehow a more beautiful shade than the last- and surrounding were white and pink candles of every shape and size. It must’ve taken Roman hours to get them all lit.  
“Is- is it too much?” Normally Roman was so confident, to hear him be unsure of himself was…unsettling. “We’ve been looking forward to this for weeks, almost a year at this point- I uh, I wanted our first time to be perfect….”


	96. Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Trail, logince ♥

Logan looked up from the trail of hickeys he had left going down Roman’s neck, chest, and stomach. He loved wrecking Roman like this. The only thing that made it better? Roman begging for his cock- when flowery phrases couldn’t be used and it was outright and dirty. Syllables dripping with need.  
“Please, Lolo. Please, give me your cock? Please I want you in me, lo. Wouldn’t you like that Daddy Lo? Your big cock in me, filling me?” Oh, how Logan loved it when princes begged.


	97. Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Trail, logince ♥

Logan looked up from the trail of hickeys he had left going down Roman’s neck, chest, and stomach. He loved wrecking Roman like this. The only thing that made it better? Roman begging for his cock- when flowery phrases couldn’t be used and it was outright and dirty. Syllables dripping with need.  
“Please, Lolo. Please, give me your cock? Please I want you in me, lo. Wouldn’t you like that Daddy Lo? Your big cock in me, filling me?” Oh, how Logan loved it when princes begged.


	98. Video tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Video tape" Logince

“Logan, have you seen the tape?” Roman called from his room.  
“You will have to be specific, Roman? Are you referring to a video tape or—” Logan stopped midsentence when he heard his own voice, begging Roman to fuck him, eat him out, finger him-anything echoing from the common area.“– YOU DIDN’T HIDE IT!?”   
They both bolted to the common area where they saw Patton, looking at the screen with wide eyes and a slack jaw.  
“I-I,” he swallowed thickly, “I thought Roman was hiding the Disney movies in his room again.”


	99. so tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefulwobblerempathcash asked:
> 
> "so tight" Prinxiety or logicality

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck, Lo, baby, you’re so tight.” The curse was uncharcaristic, but Logan was squeezing the life out of Patton’s cock. Each small thrust was driving him insane.  
Logan panted and moaned, loving the feel of Patton inside him, he knew it was illogical when he said it, but he didn’t really care too much.  
“Only for you Daddy.”


	100. hickies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Any ship of choice and hickies please

Let’s do some LAMP.

Virgil whined as his boyfriends each sucked on different parts of his body. Pat was at his cock, cooing at how cute and small it was between taking the entire thing in his mouth. Roman was at his nipples. Pinching on between his fingers and one between his teeth, loving the stuttered gasps leaving Virgil. Logan was attacking his neck, hickeys placed strategically, almost symmetrically across his neck- in fact everyone except Logan had these hickeys on them.


	101. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Please", Logince?

Roman slammed Logan against the wall, snarl at his lips.   
“You wanna be a slut, huh? Wanna suck any cock you come across? How about getting down and sucking mine, whore?” He softened his expression, letting Logan know he could drop his character, just for a moment. “Tell me your color, love, please?”  
Logan moaned “Green.” Before being shoved to his knees.


	102. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Shut up" Logicality please? Love your writing

Aww ❤

Patton watched as Logan paced the commons, hands flailing wildly as he ranted about Roman for the fifth time that day. Patton made his plan though, as his boyfriend came around again, he reached up, tugging on the loose tie that Logan kept fiddling with, and pulled him down.  
“I love you, lo, but for once shut up.” He said before removing the tie completely. Balling it up and shoving in the slack-jawed Logan’s mouth, making sure he could spit it out if he wanted to.  
He pushed Logan onto the couch, straddling him and stripping them both. “I’m gonna ride your cock, and maybe if you can keep quiet, I’ll let you cum.”  
Logan could only hold back his choked moan.


	103. heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Any ship of choice and heels (please)

Roman could feel his red, sleek heels slipping off his feet as he held his legs in the air. Toes curling and uncurling as his boyfriend’s tounge worked itself in and out of his hole. He moaned loudly at the obscene smack that sounded when Logan pulled away, wiping his mouth and looking at his handiwork.


	104. Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thagrinbery asked:
> 
> Blanket, analogical :3

“Logann…” Virgil whined, quietly.  
“Ssh, Virgil, you don’t want the other hearing you.” Logan murmured, his hand on Virgil’s cock, speeding up underneth the blanket. Virgil bucked his hips uselessly, swallowing his moans and whimpers.


	105. Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Damn, Prinxiety?? -NsfwOnlyPlease

Roman arched his back as he rode his boyfriend hard and fast. Each bounce sending electric currents up his spine, cock slapping against his stomach. And each roll of his hips drawing curses from his lips.  
“Fuck, V, damn, you feel so good, shit. Filling me up with your thick cock. Ughn, fuck you’re perfect for this slut. God.” Roman lost track of what he was saying when Virgil finally started to thrust up, making his boyfriend see stars.


	106. Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> For the one word prompts- Whore, with Prinxiety

Virgil grabbed a fist full of Roman’s hair, yanking his head away from the pillow that he had been using to muffle his moans.  
“Nuh-uh, whore. The whole world is gonna hear you, or I’m pulling out and finishing in my hand.” Roman could only moan, even though at this point both of them knew Virgil wouldn’t do that, Roman still kept his head away from the pillow, his ass pushing further onto Virgil’s dick.


	107. over shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Are we allowed to do two words? Like "over shoulder" ?? If so, then can I have that with Logince?

Logan’s face hurt. He had forgotten to take off his glasses before Roman pushed his face into the bed, ass in the air. He lifted his head, glancing over his shoulder, drool making little puddles everywhere.  
“Please, Roman,” he whined, need evident in his voice,“ wanna see you.”


	108. Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Eat royality

Roman pushed his ass into Patton’s face, tired of the kitten licks and teasing bites on his thighs.  
“Eat.” He commanded, too wound up to worry about saying anything that was more that one syllable.   
He couldn’t help his gasp nor the twitch of his cock when Patton finally started eating him out earnestly.


	109. tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> logince and tentacles?

“….and you’re sure you can conjure these?” Logan pointed at the book in front of him with a slight blush.  
Roman simply snapped his fingers with an eyeroll, and several tentacals had materialized. “You’re 100000% sure you want this, my love?”  
Logan didn’t point out how the percentage was improbable, he instead nodded and was suddenly lifted into the air by the tentacals. One shoved itself inside his mouth, making the safety signal when Roman checked, others, he lost count, trailed down his body, ripping his clothes off.


	110. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "Alpha" with prinxiety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh, this is gonna be some A/B/O so if you are uncomfortable with that I suggest skipping to the next chapter.

Roman started his heat early, he could already feel his body temperature climbing, and slick drenching his boxers. So he did the the smartest thing he could think of, he found the first alpha he could and begged them to let him ride them.  
That alpha just so happened to be Virgil, who readily agreed. After stripping Roman’s boxers off and tossing them, he allowed the needy omega to climb into his lap, cock already hard from the scent.


	111. rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Sorry I'm so slow for the Thomas X Roman one word prompt it was "rope" (I won't have wifi for like 3 months so I have to go to the library, that's why it take me forever)

I know the feels, man. I’m using data right now, have been for about 2 months now.

“Roman what should I play with tonight?” Thomas asked, toys splayed out in front of him, hands on his hips.  
Roman licked his lips, eyes roaming over the array in front of him, he rested his arms on Thomas’s shoulders.   
“Ropes? The burn from last time is gone, I bet I can come up with some new knots too.”  
Just the thought, had both of them semi-hard, they couldn’t wait.


	112. Legs up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Legs up, Logicality

I won’t tell you again, slut. Keep your legs up or I’m pulling out.” Logan growled into Patton’s ear stopping completely. Patton only whimpered and brought his legs back up into the air, cock twitching.  
“Pl-please, Lo?”  
“Please what?”  
“Degrade me more?”

Or

“Lolo can you put your legs up for me baby? Let daddy see your pretty plug?” Patton asked sweetly, softly. Really it didn’t go with his words or the fact that he was stroking Logan’s cock harshly.  
Logan couldn’t help but blush and whine at the tone.


	113. Stay still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Stay still Logince

Logan shifted, eyes rolling back when Roman’s cock pushed further into him.   
“Stay still. You still have a minute before your punishment is over, Lo.” Roman chided softly.  
“Hnng, I’m sorry, daddy. Please let me ride you, I promise I’ll take a spanking.” Logan whined, his cock twitching in its cage.


	114. Clothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Clothed Logince

Logan moaned and shook, tounge out and drooling as Roman pounded into him from behind. Pants only undone to pull his cock out.   
“Ro- uh Ro hmmm please, I-uh don’t want you to be clothed.” Logan couldn’t process what he was saying, only that he needed Roman to be naked before either of them came.


	115. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Gloves, Logince please?? Ps, your writings awesome and I adore it!

Oh hey, that’s super nice!

Roman stood tall, despite his fear. Naked except for his red, satin gloves and a necklace of pearls framing his collar bone. He shivered, cock starting to harden at the thought of Logan Fucking him, dressed like this.  
He stepped out of the bathroom and stalked over to Logan, tracing the others hard cock through his pants.  
“Do you like my gloves? Hmm? Do you wanna fuck me, while I rub my hands- my gloves against your back?”


	116. Whine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Whine, logicality if you don't mind

“Fuck, please don’t hide your sounds, Logan. Whine for me, moan, please, just please let me hear you” Patton babbled. Logan was riding his cock like it what he was born to do. Each hidden moan only spurred Patton to thrust up, elicitng the pretty noises.


	117. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Edging with analogically?

Virgil arched his back as he get his organ coming, cock twitching and purple, just as Logan pulled the wand away. Leaving poor Virgil to whine.  
“Please, Lo, you’ve been edging me for so long, huh please just let me fun already.” He begged.  
“Soon, not yet.”


	118. Tighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Tighter Logince

“Tighter,” Roman whispered, throat in Logan’s hand,“please choke me tighter.”  
Logan thrusted again, tightening his grip and watching Romans eyes roll into the back of his head, orgasm imminent


	119. Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Moxiety : Drink

“Drink, V, you did good.” Patton soothed his boyfriend, who was whining at the loss of Patton’s dick still.  
Virgil slowly pushed himself in the direction of Patton’s voice, minding his new scratches and sipped the water held in front of him. His thighs continued to shake through the after effects of his orgasm- or rather orgasms.


	120. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Rules, prinxiety

“Tell me the rules, princey.” Virgil crossed his arms.  
“N-no touching myself when V isn’t here. No rubbing my-myself on the bed when V isn’t here. An-and no tricking Lolo and Pat into getting me off.”   
“So, baby, Ro, tell me why I found you riding a dildo like it’s my cock and you fisting your tiny dick? Huh? Ro?”


	121. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Ride Logince

Logan rolled his hips, pulling his tie out of its knot, smirking at Roman’s low whine.   
“Do you want me to ride you,” he teased,“ want me to take your cock so well I can’t walk for days? Hmmm, is that what you want Roman?”


	122. Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Slam, Royality

Patton brushed the hair out of Roman face, and kissed him gently. He had purposely been going slow in their relationship, he didn’t want to scare Ro off. He didn’t have to worry.  
“Mhm, my love, not that I don’t enjoy this, because I do. However, I would simply love it if you would slam me against the wall and fuck me so hard I forget my name.”


	123. Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Sensitive Logicality

Logan screamed and arched his back when Patton took the already sensitive cock into his mouth, popping off to tease Logan.   
“Is my baby boy sensitive? I bet you could cum just from me telling you to. Huh, baby? You wanna cum? You can.”


	124. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Edging Analogical

Please!” Logan screamed, “Please, please, please! I need- ah Virg, I can’t, please.”  
Virgil licked his lips, watching his boyfriend devolve into a mess. Really it was beautiful. Hickeys everywhere, glasses skewed. Virgil loved edging Logan more than anything.


	125. Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Uhh, I don't know what type if egg thing you have going on but I'll ask for Pillows+Moxiety please?

Idk it’s weird. Have some angsty-fluffy smut.

Virgil pulled the pillows tighter to his body, tears flowing easily and sobs racking his body. He didn’t know why he was upset, he just was. He only glanced up when Patton knocked gently on his door.  
“I can give you a distraction, if you like kiddo? Just let go of the pillows?” He asked softly, coaxing Virgil over to him. Where he kissed his soundly, only furthering the kiss when Virgil relaxed completely.   
Within minutes Virgil forgot his tears, now crying out and Patton fingered him slowly, carefully, not caring about the orgasm, but for the comfort it would bring.


	126. Popsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Popsicle, logicality

Logan swallowed, cock twitching in his smart swim trunks, eyes wide. Patton only licked the popsicle in from of him, from base to tip before swallowing the whole thing in one swift motion- eyes never leaving the shell shocked Logan.  
Patton winked, and waved for Logan to follow him inside, swim trunks lost on the way and add purposely swaying.


	127. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Experiment, Logicality

Logan straightened his tie in the mirror. It was all he could do from looking down, his cock standing proud and pink. He swallowed and went to his boyfriend.  
“I would very much like to that expirement you suggested, Patton. If you’re okay with it?” Logan stated.   
Patton smiled wide, and cheered, “I can wait, Lolo! You’re gonna love being fucked like the whore you are!” Logan’s cock throbbed again.


	128. Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Scientist Analogical

“Lo-Logan, sto-stop looking at me like that…” Virgil moaned out on particularly harsh thrust from Logan.   
“Like what? Virgil, use you your words.” How he stayed so calm while fucking, Virgil would never know.  
“L-like ah uh you'rre a s-scientist an-an-oh God! And I'mmm a - please harder- an ex-p-piriment.”


	129. Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Seat, Loginc4

Roman spread his legs, cock standing proud against his toned stomach, smirking.  
“Come on, nerd. Come take a seat, hmm? Wanna show me how good you ride me? How good of a slut you are?” Logan narrowed his eyes, finding a challenge in the words.  
He climbed into Roman’s lap, bypassing his dick and biting his neck while grinding down causing the other to moan and buck up.   
“What’s wrong, prep? Didn’t you want me to take a seat?”


	130. Sugar daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Sugar daddy, Royality?

“Kiddo… you want to be my what again?” Patton asked, stumbling.   
“Sugar daddy, dear, I mean we already fuck, I just want to take care of you more.” Roman knew Patton would wince at the language, but only hours later when they had come to an agreement, Patton himself was shouting that same swear while Roman fucked him- hard.


	131. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Bite, Royality

Patton bowed his head eyes closing as Roman bit his neck, breathy laugh escaping.   
“Harder, Ro. Bite harder. Please.” He begged hips thrusting up into the nonexistent friction.


	132. Good Boys Go Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Roman recruits Patton. Daddy kink, sex with a stranger, bad boy!Roman, Priest!Patton, song fic.

Roman let the thrum of the club wash over him, biting his lip as the twink currently griding on him bent over. He had no intention of fucking the poor guy, but he figured it couldn’t hurt to let him have his fun. That is until he saw him in the corner, not exactly cowering, but seeming to enjoy watching everyone else. He had the ‘dad’ look, cardigan over his shoulders, blue polo, and cargo shorts, and a little chub- Roman’s type to a T.

He couldn’t wait to wreck him.

Roman pushed the twink away from his body, and headed towards the corner, shouting at his friends to not wait up. Reaching the man, he smiled and settled himself next to him against the wall.

“What are you doing over here, all by your lonesome, handsome?” Roman asked, voice purposely hitting flirty notes. He really needed to fuck this man.

The man looked him up and down, before repying, “I know your type.” Somehow still smiling.

“Oh?” Roman questioned.

“Kiddo, you’re a heartbreaker, I’d have to be really stupid to trust you. But…”

“But?” Roman hoped he had a chance, after all he was already hard in his pants.

Instead of replying the man pushed himself off the wall and placing his hands lightly on Roman’s hips, eyes roaming over Roman, until he hit his lips, locking on them and leaning in- giving Roman enough time to escape. However, Roman being impatient brought his hand up to the man’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, quickly making it heated.

“Hnnm, fuck, I know somewhere private,” Roman moaned, pushing the man away and regretting it instantly. However, he led them both outside and next door to his apartment building.

“P-Patton.” Said the man once they hit the elevators.

“What?” Roman had been thinking of all the things he wanted to do with this man. Fuck, mainly.

“My name is Patton. I figure you, should know it, if we’re gonna frick.”

“Roman. Can you do that thing..?”

“Yes” the man- Patton hissed and immediately began to kiss Roman again while the elevator took them up to Roman’s floor.

They both stepped out, Roman trying and failing to open his apartment, especially when Patton would push his erection into Roman, causing them both to moan and Roman to drop his keys. When the finally got in, Roman only barely remembered to close and lock the door behind them before Patton had him pinned to the couch.

“I’ve never done this, but I want to fuck you. God, I wanna hear more of the sounds you can make. Jesus. I wanna make us both lose control.” Patton babbled as worked them out of their pants, completely ignoring their shirts and groaning when he saw Roman’s cock standing proudly.

Roman only moaned in response. Kissing Patton again before flipping their positions and searching his couch for the lube and condoms that he knew was there. Finding them he slicked his fingers and reached behind him, easily slipping one and two and fingering himself while kissing Patton and slipping a condom onto both of them.

He pulled his fingers out, gripping Patton’s hard cock. “I’m, ah, I’m gonna ride you. Is that okay?”

Patton groaned, “Fuuu, yes, please. Ride me. Fill your ass with my cock, god, slut, please.”

Roman took that as his invitation to guide Patton into him, groaning at how full he felt. Shifting his hips slowly, he started bouncing in a steady rhythm, the slap of skin on skin echoing through his apartment.

“I cant- ah- I can’t find, hmmm” Roman felt so good, but he couldn’t hit the sweet spot he knew would make him see stars.

Patton took the hint, pulling out and bending Roman over the couch. Before thrusting back in, picking the rhythm back up. Making sure to angle his thrusts a little bit.

Roman moaned and whined when Patton hit his prostate, feeling so much better. His hand on his cock, stroking it in rhythm to Patton’s thrusts. The bruising grip Patton had on his hips just ecourging him to push back whenever Patton would pull out. His orgasm building, Roman was gasping and moaning loudly. His cries closely mimicking porn.

Patton moaned, pushing his cock further into Roman as he came. Groaning at Roman’s heat, he pulled out, flipping him over again. And taking his entire cock into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly. Roman only managed to last a few seconds before he too came and collapsed.

“So, stranger play? Yay or nay?” Patton asked taking the condoms off both of them. And heading to the restroom for a wash cloth.

“Definate, yay, my love. Although, if you fuck me like that every time Virgil grinds on me, I’m gonna have to get him worked up more often.” Roman panted out.

“Try it and see.” Patton growled, while cleaning them both.


	133. Cum dump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Cum dump, LAMP?

Logan gripped Virgil’s hair tighter as Patton thrust toward causing Virgil to take Logan’s cock further down his throat. Virgil sighed happily, Roman’s cock twitching in his hand as he came.   
“Fuck V, you’re just a cum dump for us, huh?” Roman moaned out, still shaking but making sure to stroke Virgil “You’re our little slut, huh? Keeping your holes stretched. You’d love it wouldn’t you?”


	134. safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> safe - logicality

Logan screamed, pain overloading his sytem- he logically shouldn’t enjoy it, but as he shook, coming down from his orgasmic high, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. The vibrator that had been stimulating his prostate was pulled out carefully, but being as sentisitve as he was- Logan still whined.  
“Ssh, Lo, you’re safe. I’ve got you it’s over now. Come on, drink some water.” Patton whispered soothingly, pride in his voice.


	135. success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> analogical + success!!

“God, Lo- I can’t!” Virgil cried his orgasm rushing over him- overloading his senses and causing his eyes to roll towards the back of his head.  
Logan thrusted once more into his boyfriend before pulling put, cock spent yet still hard.  
“Ha-how many was that Virgil?”  
“God- 13 I think?”  
“I’ll count it as a success.”


	136. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Coffee, analogical

Virgil felt himself nodding off, just as Logan bottomed out. Nearly falling asleep then and there, his cock buried inside of his boyfriend.  
“Virgil, are you alright?” Logan panted, amusement in his voice  
“Huh?” Virgil mumbled.  
“Drink some coffee and then I’ll fuck you.” Logan chuckled, rolling off of his boyfriend.


	137. candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Fuck I was so mesmerized by the art that I forgot the prompt: candy -analogical -Vix

Aww ❤💛💚💙💜 here’s you some smut:

Virgil moaned, fingers raking through his hair as he swallowed around Logan’s cock. He loved his boyfriend’s dick. Above average in both width and length, really it was perfect. Always tasted great too.   
“Fuck, Virgil,” Logan moaned,“God, so good for me. So good. You’re so good, guh,”  
Virgil swallowed again before popping off and replying with swollen lips “better than candy.”


	138. Angsty HCs

\- Logan hates himself when he subs. He also cums harder and faster than when he doms. He loves and hates giving up control.

-Patton would rather keep his shirt on. He’s never liked his stomach and even when his cock is being worshipped by one of the other guys, Patton won’t look- the swell of his belly too much.

\- Virgil hates how acne scars stand out on his pale skin, though he loves deep throating- he’ll avoid mirror afterward, learning to clean the cum off by feel.

\- Roman hates everything about himself. From his smaller than average cock and the way he can’t bottom because that’s too vulnerable. He’d rather use his hands, but still feel like his fingers make his partner uglier somehow.


	139. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> "More" Logince

Logan ran his tounge down Roman’s back, tracing vertbre slowly- thoughfully, his mind on the prize. He listened to the whines and whimpers and knew he wanted more- had to have more. He needed to have more. He picked the lube off the comforter next to him, tracing Roman’s hole, requesting that he beg if he wanted to get fucked in a satisfying way.


	140. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> “Perfect” Analogical

Virgil panted, eyes drooping as he came again. His bangs were plastered to his forehead and his body worn out.  
Logan kissed him gently, while he pulled out, careful to not overstimulate Virgil too much.  
“You did perfect, V. I’m so proud of you.” He praised gently eliciting soft whines from the spent Virgil.


	141. beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> (for the one word drabble) "beg" (preferably analogical (sub!Virgil, dom!Logan)) (gah ive never done this before sorry 💖💘)

(You’re doing perf. Sorry it took me so long))

Logan grabbed the ropes at Virgil’s chest, pulling Virgil toward him, face blank despite his hard cock throbbing in his slacks.  
“You want to be fucked? Huh? Wanna be treated like the slut you are?”   
“Please, sir.” Virgil whined, cock twitching.  
“Beg.”


	142. soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> I’m the soulmate ask. Prinxiety please

Roman gently swept Virgils bangs out of his face as the other slept. Thinking about what had only happened moments before- he blushed as his cock twitched. He couldn’t help but have Virgils face burned into his mind as the emo came while riding him fast and hard.  
“Princy,” Virgil murmured in his sleep, unconsciously moving closer,“ I think you’re my soulmate.”


	143. Know what isn’t described nearly enough?

Sub Logan masturbation and cumming so hard his brain stops working.

Sub Logan being fuck so hard he doesn’t even have the energy to keep his eyes open.

Sub Logan’s eyes rolling into the back of his head when everything is just right.

Sub Logan having cum and drool dripping down his chin, glasses long since fogged up, but he’s pleased as can be.

Sub Logan being picky about how he’s fucked and hoping to wake up with bruises.

Sub Logan isn’t described nearly enough.


	144. So like?

Logan who can’t get off, no matter what he tries. And he’s on the verge of tears- because it’s so painful and he just needs it, y'know.

And everyone is gone, so he goes and starts fucking himself on the couch waiting- begging for someone to return and fuck him senseless. His cock twitching at the thought.

Moaning, whining, and Crying finally, someone returns- gaping at Logan who’s always calm and collected. And he begs. Logan crawls on his knees and begs.

“Please, it hurts. Help me. Fuck me. Please.”


	145. An idea I’m too lazy to write out.

\- so Logan and Roman end up switching bodies (somehow) and at first it’s confusing for them and everyone else

\- Roman in Logan’s body being EXTRA and dramatic and what have you.

-Logan in Roman’s body struggling with slang.

-one thing leads to another, understanding bla bla bla

\- They end up fucking while still in the other’s body. It’s weird.

-Logan normally bottoms, so his body is used to it…. Roman normally tops, so that’s what his body want to do.

\- idk they finish and go back to normal or go back to normal and then finish. Up to you really.


	146. Halloween headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Any Halloween themed sexy time hcs?

Yeah! Loads! Here’s a few:

-Virgil has a bat tatoo on his hip. It’s as close to his dick as possible without being on it. Patton loves to kiss and suck that little bat when he’s teasing Virgil.

-Every Halloween Roman will find sexy versions of regular costumes and wear it around everyone. He’s usually fucked by all of them and allowed to cum until the very last person as a punishment.

-Logan has actual fangs from his emo phase that he doesn’t want to fix, so on/near Halloween he’ll bite Virgil and Romans necks while they grind on him and cum in their pants like teenagers.

-Patton LOVES the cute little plushies that come out around Halloween. So he’ll buy a whole bunch for church decorations and when Halloween is over they’ll be added to his plushie collection- where he’ll pick one out and hump it when he’s desprate for Virgil or Logan.


	147. Piercings blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Virgil with a tongue piercing giving Roman a blowjob

So like Roman’s been desperate for Virgil all week. Literally looking for anything. So when Virgil pulls him into an alley tugging his pants down and pulling his cock out.

And Virgil’s so desperate for Romans dick. He’s only had it out for a few moments but he’s running his pierced tounge up and down. Virgils crying and his eyeliner is running bit he doesn’t care.


	148. Choke me

Roman stood back, admiring his handiwork-smirk painting itself across his face. In front of him, lay Logan- bare save for his tie, which held his hands above his head, and his glasses. Logan’s chest heaved as he begged and whined for release. He had drool on his chin, although he would deny it with his dying breath.

Roman crawled to straddle Logan, licking a pert and pink nipple on his way to give Logan’s neck another hickey. As he sucked and bit his neck, Roman reached down and grasped Logan’s erection causing him to gasp. Roman continued to smirk as his teasing persisted by moving his fist slowly up and down Logan’s cock.

“Nnng, Ro. Please, stop teasing,” Logan pleaded, tears forming in his eyes,”I- uh! Please, Ro. Hnnnn. Ch- ah! Choke me?” His hips snapping up against his control.

Roman let go of his cock, enjoying the sound of it slapping onto Logan’s belly, and leaned over the taller man.

“You remember the safety signal, Lolo?” Roman chuckled when Logan flipped him off. “Good boy, now remember too much and do that again, okay?.

Logan nodded eagerly, dick twitching. Roman, at first, gently grasped Logan’s neck in his hand as he thrust gently, rubbing their erections together.

When Logan keened, begging with his eyes, is when Roman tightened his grasp.

“Think you can come like this Lolo? My hand around your neck? Oh God! My cock, rubbing yours? Hmmmmm?”

Logan only keened again in reply, thrusting up to match Roman’s rhythm.

To be continued….


	149. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to the person who can figure out what song this is based off ;)

Roman hissed as Virgil dragged his nails over his back, leaving scratches down his back.

“Fuck, Ro. Fuck me harder,” Virgil pleaded, his legs spread and cock red, pulsing. He was close. They thought they’d try humiliation and degradation today,“what’s the matter, huh? Not man enough?”

Roman got a glint in his eye before pushing his dick further into Virgil, before pulling out and slamming back so harsh the resounding slap was almost too loud. “Not man enough? You can’t say anything, slut.”

They both shut up then, enjoying the pain from the words, from nails, from teeth. They’d talk about it later, but that was later- for now, the insults were more than welcome.


End file.
